Meanwhile
by thevisionaryv
Summary: Enter Natsu. A quiet, and not so social guy. Life has been dry to say the least. However the first day at his new highschool as a second year proves to be an interesting one. He would never of expected to be caught off guard by Lucy Heartfilia. How much will she impact his life? Primary pairing: Nalu. Not as much but also: Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So yeah this is my first fanfic, I will try my best to be as good as I can be.**

 **Quick notes: This story (imo) is going to be very different compared to most fanfics when it comes to Nalu Fairy Tail. What do I mean? Well character wise this is going to "diverse" Ex: Natsu isnt going to be his cheery self,quite the opposite, I thought of switching him up and seeing how it would turn out. There is cursing. POV will be through the eyes of Natsu. Welp here goes nothing. Note: I dont own Fairy Tail.**

 **Barren.**

This world is barren, how you say? It is said that the world is yours, that you own it. That when you are born, you give the world its life. When you are born, the world is lively. However, I don't see this. Life is currently...not how I thought it would be. Enter me, Natsu Dragneel. Both parents gone since the age of 5, or, at least, they disappeared for some damn reason. The only friend I had was Jellal, who I haven't seen since middle school because I transferred. I have managed to live by on a stockpile of cash that I found in my room one day, well the day my parents disappeared. I mean shit, I live by myself. I only have a cat as company, living the life right? Anyway, I start school today, well here goes anything.

"Hello everyone I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr' Dreyar. I hope we have a good year together". Mr. Dreyar huh? Well he's incredibly short, really damn short and funny looking too. I can't resist laughing and in the process let out a small but noticeable snicker.

"You back there, ahhh Mr'Dragneel. Would you care to tell us what's so funny?" Mr. Dreyar says with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Huh? Me? Oh no nothing was funny Mr. Dreyar." I respond back casually.

"Ah huh...Well, anyways class, up on my desk you will find a half sheet with your name and classes, come on up!" I get up from my desk, get the paper, and go back to my desk, but on the way, I notice an incredibly gorgeous girl. A blonde with a voluptuous figure to match. She looks like a goddess, but I would be caught dead if I start to stare and I quickly walk to my desk. I sit down and lean back a little to get comfortable.

"Alright, class I'm going to give you all ten minutes so you all can get acquainted with each other". Mr. Dreyar proposes with a slim smile.

The class that I'm in is of an average size of 20 or so kids which isn't too bad. It seems most of the students are already in their corresponding groups. However, I notice that one student is by himself with his hood down. The guy is wearing a hoodie with graphic design, something that I instantly recognize right away. Could it really be Jellal? No, it can't be. Well, its a risk taking a chance to see who that it is, but you never know. Welp might as well ask. I walk over to the hooded figure and lightly tap his shoulder. The figure shutters and takes off his hood, revealing blue hair and starts to turn around.

"Huh? Do you need anything Mr-" Jellal looks at me with a confused face. "N-Natsu is that really you..?".

"Yea-yeah man, holy shit it's really you, it's been forever man!" I can't actually believe it, Jellal is actually here. It's felt like an eternity last time I saw him, we were just little middle schoolers when we last talked. Time flies by, doesn't it?

"I thought you moved Natsu. How did you end up here?"

"Well, I guess my school fell under the district of this high school". I give him a grin. "Yo Jellal who's that female over there?" I point to the blonde girl with the group around her.

"Oh thats L-"

"Alright class that's it, the bell is about to ring in just a few seconds here, I hope you all have a wonderful rest of day." The bell rings shortly after and I proceed to leave to go to my next class. As I'm walking, I look at my schedule. 1st: Homeroom (which I was just in), 2nd: Health class (sex education, great.), 3rd: P.E (my personal favorite), 4th: Ceramics ( who the fuck put me in this class?), 5th: Geometry (my mortal enemy), 6th History (boring as hell), 7th Lunch (why so damn late?), and finally 8th English (more pointless vocabulary). As I arrive at my health class, I suddenly stopped in my tracks. It's her, the gorgeous blonde goddess who I still have no clue what her name is. She looks to be on her phone which is hid under the desk, out of sight.

"Mr. Dragneel you're late!" My teacher hisses.

"Sorry uhhh.."

"Mrs. Kashima." the teacher says while having a grim look on her face.

"Sorry Mrs. Kashima". Great. I already know I'm going to have a bad time with this teacher.

"Well Mr. Dragneel, since you are late it seems you have no spot to sit it in...Ah wait! You can sit by Mrs. Heartfilia over in the back!" Heartfilia? That sounds quite familiar...Isnt that the name of one Magnolia's richest families? Whatever that dosnt matter right now. All that matters is that I get to sit next her, although that may just cause my downfall. I smoothly walk over to the desk next hers and sit in it. What happens next however, I couldn't expect at all.

"Hey, I'm Lucy!"

 **And that's that. Wow my first chapter,I know it was short,sorry. This chapter was made in a rushed fashion sorry about that. I'm going to definitely make all subsequent chapters longer no doubt. Leave feedback, I appreciate it a lot! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 woo! Enjoy.**

 **New Beginnings.**

My heart stops for a moment.

Is she really talking to me? I notice that she seems to be a pretty energetic and friendly person, but I wouldn't think that she would be open to talking to strangers out of nowhere. Nonetheless, I can't just sit there and not say anything. I would look stupid not speaking to her.

"Natsu."

Smooth.

"Well, I guess since we'll be sitting next to each other might as well get to know each other right?" Lucy says with a bright smile.

Get to know each other? What could she possibly want to know about me?

"Uh yeah sure." I coolly respond back.

"Well first off is your hair _really_ naturally pink?" She giggles.

"Yeah it is, never seen a guy with natural pink before?" I give a small chuckle.

"I honestly haven't." Lucy declares.

Well to be fair, I haven't seen someone with natural pink hair either.

"Oh yeah, so I noticed that you know Jellal."

Why is she bringing up Jellal so quickly? Don't tell me she's dating him.

"Um yeah I do, I've known him since middle school. Although I haven't seen him since then till today." I remark.

"Well anyway, I noticed that he was looking over to where I was standing by."

Jellal likes Lucy? Great.

She continues.

"But I don't think he was looking at me, I think he was looking at my friend Erza."

How does this concern me? Well, it doesn't anymore at least.

"And your point?" I reply.

"Well Erza has liked Jellal since freshmen year." Lucy sighs.

"So how does this concern me?" I grumble.

"Well I want you to ask him if he likes Erza back!" She exclaims.

Are you kidding me? This is middle school type of shit. I remember my peers doing this, they were too scared to ask their crush if they liked them back. Childish. If I liked someone, I would ask them if they liked me back...On second thought, maybe not.

I give her a blank expression.

"Please Natsuuuu? Lucy whispers and gives me the classic puppy eyes.

Curse her and beautiful eyes. I succumb to her demand.

"Yeah sure, I'll ask him, only since you asked." I give her a small grin.

"Thank you so much Natsu!" She gives me a beaming smile and reaches over from her desk and hugs me.

Her body feels warm. My whole upper chest is engulfed by the warmness of her body. I like it, a lot. I feel a rush of blood go up to my cheeks. Quickly realising I'm blushing, I turn to my right after she returned to her seat. The rest of the class turns out normal. We don't talk to each other, but I do give her a quick glance. She is really cute, even in her school uniform. Lucy looks absolutely stunning. After class ends, I make my way to the gym, but hear a pair of rushing footsteps behind me, it just so happens to be Lucy. She's running really fast, what is so interesting about me that you have to run to me?

"Natsuuuu!" Lucy yells.

I really do like when she says my name like that.

"Yeah, Lucy?" I casually respond back.

"What class do you have right now?"

"Uhhh, P.E right now."

"Really? Me too!" She cheers with hands in the air.

We walk to the gym together but get lost on the way. Eventually, when we arrive at the gym, the class is already in session.

"You two! What are your names!?" Our gym teacher's voice booms.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and that's Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy clarifies and points at me.

Our gym teacher is pretty fucking buff. The man must be taking some type of steroid because I know for a fact that is unnatural, how he passed a drug test I don't know.

"Hmmmm...ah yes, you two are on my list." "Go stand in the back, I'll give you a break this time since it's your first day and all." "Also, you can call me Mr Strauss." Thank god it's my first day, who knows what he would do if I was late on any other day than today. Although, I don't think it would be anything I can't handle.

P.E goes alright, we just run laps around the track because it is only our first day. When I get to Ceramics, I get there just in time for class. I sit next to a dark haired guy who gives me a look of disapproval..douche bag. Everyone is seated and class begins shortly. Our teacher gives us a group project to start off the year..really? Sigh.

"Please be in groups of 3 and discuss what your project will be about." Our teacher says with a smug look.

Everyone in the class already has their group chosen. The only people left are me, the dark-haired guy and some dude with a bunch of fucking piercings, like hella piercings. The dark haired guy and pierce face join up as partners, and with me being the only one without a group, the choice is obvious. I walk up to them with a less than excited face, who knows what these guys are gonna be like.

"Yo since I don't have a group and you two need an extra person, why don't we become a group?" I offer.

The dark haired guy speaks up.

"Yeah sure whatever, Gajeel you cool with this?"

Pierce face responds.

"Yeah as long as he's not annoying like Loke or anything." Gajeel snickers.

I take a seat across from them and speak up.

"So what are we going make the project on then?" I ask calmly.

"Hmmm, how about an icicle?" "Oh yeah, names Grey, and that's Gajeel." Grey points at Gajeel.

A fucking icicle? Really? This guy must really like ice, I mean wanting to build an icicle in ceramics is beyond me.

"Uhh I don't think making an icicle would be very creative..." I say with a less then excited face.

Grey gives me a slight look of anger.

"And why not salamander?" Grey retorts with a face of disapproval.

Salamander? This guy sure does have some balls calling me that. I was called by that nickname in middle school, but I didn't expect it to pop back up in high school.

"Watch who you're fucking with, ice for brains." I give an annoyed look.

"You wanna go Salamander?!" He raises his voice.

"Yeah let's go ice princess!" I yell back.

"Woah woah ladies calm down! Let's not start a fight in class now!" Gajeel booms.

Grey and I go quiet.

"Alright then children, let us get back at the problem here." Gajeel gives a smirk.

Dude you're the same age as us the fuck? Although the guy could pass as being older...

"Natsu, if you don't think the icicle idea is a good one, what do you recommend?" Grey suggests.

I have a sort of fascination with dragons, to say the least, so my instinct is to say a dragon of course...

"How about a dragon?" I request hawkishly.

Gajeel beams up. "You know what Natsu? That's not so bad."

"Fuck it, fine then." Grey mumbles.

Ceramics goes okay after the little problem we have. We start building the legs but run out of time. I leave quickly and go to my next class.

Aha Geometry.

My worst class.

I somehow barely passed my math classes all my life, I'm terrible at math, the numbers and formulas are too much.

I take a seat in the back, like always.

And just when the bell is about to ring, Lucy walks in.

Is it fate that we are supposed to be together? Nah, let me not get ahead of myself.

Lucy takes a seat next to me and gives me a beaming smile, and of course, I return one back.

She starts talking to some blue-haired girl and a brunette, I don't know who they are to be honest, so I just mind my own business and quietly take down notes. My seat is by the window so I just stare off into the sky for half of the class period. (what a cliché anime trend right?).

Class goes by quickly and I find myself already in History.

Surprisingly, the class has nobody that I know, which s a good and a bad thing. My teacher assigns me a seat instead of letting me chose one. I get placed in the middle of the seating arrangement, great. I can never really understand the point of learning history. I don't find use in learning about it. I have yet to see the reason why Fiore, actually specifically Magnolia is lively I say it's boring to say the least. The teacher is really boring, I swear I'm about to fall asleep, but I catch myself just in time as the teacher is about to turn around from writing on the chalkboard. However after he turns his back to us to continue writing, I cant hold out any longer and instantly fall asleep.

Apparently my head hit the desk and everyone around me starts to laugh, but the teacher doesn't turn around till 5 minutes pass. The teacher turns around and tells me that if I snooze one more time, I will be sent out the class immediately. I stay quiet, but notice some people giving me some glares. Whatever, I could careless. When class is over, I put my bookbag in my locker and proceed on to lunch.

Lunch is my favourite period, next to P.E of course. I quickly scan the area for someone I know, anyone actually.

My problem is fortunately answered quickly.

"Yo Natsu bro, sit over here!" Jellal yells.

Well, at least I wasn't going to sit with strangers.

I take a seat next to Jellal and look at who is here.

Grey is here, although he doesn't look too happy to see me.

Gajeel is on the other side of the table talking to an orange haired guy. Apparently the guy was being extra annoying, I guess he was trying to flame Gajeel?

And last but not least there was a blond kid on his phone, not paying attention to what was happening around him.

"Welcome to the table Natsu! Here's a ground rule, if you talk shit to someone, don't expect to not get roasted back, we don't like pussies who can't handle themselves!" Gajeel says an evil grin.

I think I can handle my own.

"If you don't know who the Ichigo looking motherfucker is, that's Loke!"

Clever.

"At least Ichigo is a badass!" Loke retorts back.

"Yeah…But you're not, sorry Loke." Grey snickers.

Loke goes silent.

"And the Cloud Strife looking guy is Sting."

Clever as well.

Sting looks up from his phone and gives me a small nod.

"Yo whats up Natsu." Sting coolly spoke.

"Whats up Sting." I respond back with a calm face.

Jellal speaks up.

"So Natsu did you find the name of the girl or should I tell you?"

Why does he have to bring her up now?

"Oooo which girl Natsu?" Gajeel comments.

"Lucy." I mumble.

Jellal chuckles. "So you do know her name then."

I kinda regret bringing up her name, I probably should have just said I didn't know, but that would eventually lead to where I am now. Goddamnit.

Loke gives me a suspicious look. "You interested in Lucy, Natsu?"

"Nah I just wanted to know her name, maybe get to be friends with her, she seems friendly enough." I lie.

"Bullshit Flame ass, it's obvious you like her!" Grey's voice raises.

Fucking Grey always has to lash out.

"Would that be a problem if I did, Ice boy?!" My voice starts to rise as well.

"No it wouldn't, but I'm still going to call you out on it!"

I don't get this guy.

"Well damn Grey, you mind fucking off for me?" I pipe off.

"With pleasure!" Grey cracks back.

And just like that, the table goes silent. Gajeel, Jellal, and Loke's face have confusion written all over them. Sting is unfazed by the arguing and is still on his phone.

I wish I was him right about now.

"So uhhh, Natsu you like Lucy..?" Loke opens up.

"SHUT UP LOKE" All of us yell at Loke. Even Sting yells at him.

Lunch turns out alright after the whole "arguement" , My table casually talks about who the hottest girl is in the school, I hear the names "Levy, and Juvia". I dont know them so it is of no interest. My interest does, however, peak when Lucy is mentioned by everyone but Jellal. Thanks Jellal for being the realest. But I'm waiting to hear Erza being brought up, specifically by Jellal. That's not the case as that did not happen. Lunch quickly passes and I stray away from my tables group who are all walking together.

Last class of the day.

Finally.

I enter the class just to find my table group there, along with that girl Erza, and her friends, I'm presuming. Lucy wasn't there, and my heart sinks.

I take the typical anime route and sit next to the window behind Gajeels desk.

"And there's the last member of our little guild!" Gajeel boomed.

I feel kinda honoured to be in this little "guild", just a little.

"Whats up everyone." I said, acknowledging Gajeels comment.

"I'm so happy to go home after this class, this day has gone for so long," Sting states with a face of sleepiness.

"I agree Sting!" Grey chimes in.

And just like that. I slowly fade out of view from them, sticking to myself, I just start to doodle on my notebook. Class drags, but eventually ends. I join with my new found group outside the school and start walking home.

My group talks about what they were planning on doing for the weekend. I tell them I would just stay home and sleep in (which I will be doing). After about 10 minutes of walking, one by one, members of my group go their separate way, leaving me the last one. As I turn the corner to go on to my street, the unexpected happens.

I just so happen to bump into Lucy.

Oh how life loves to screw me.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy's voice vibrant as always.

I give a small smile "Hey Lucy."

"Are you walking this way too?" Lucy asks.

Is it possible that we actually live on the same block? Is Fate going to give my lonely ass a chance?

"Yeah actually." I respond back.

"Lets go then!" Lucy exclaims.

And so I walk with her, for a good 5 minutes we talk about mundane things. Our conversation gets interesting when she brings up the Erza and Jellal situation suddenly.

"So did you find anything out about Jellal maybe liking Erza?" Lucy comments.

"Well I was in lunch and the table was talking about who the hottest girl was, you were brought up a lot, but Jellal didnt bring up Erza, actually he didnt speak on the subject at hand at all." I explain.

"Oh, well boys do bring me up a lot when it comes to whos the best looking in the school...NOT TO BRAG OR SOUND SNOBISH OR ANYTHING!" Lucy responds with an embarrassed look.

Well I can see why they would.

"Don't worry Lucy, you don't." I grin.

I really don't know how I'm responding so great.

My house is very close, about 20 feet in front of me, where could she possibly live?

"My house is right up here, thanks for walking me Natsu." Lucy smiles with radiance.

"Yeah, no problem Lucy." I give my spiked toothy grin, which is rare for me to do.

And then she hugs me.

The thing that I enjoy so much for no reason.

I love it, I wish that it means more though.

She lets go, and crosses the street, and turns around to give me a wave, and proceeds to enter her house. The house is very exotic, pretty big and just so happens to be right across from my house. I dont know if this is a curse or a gift. Maybe both?

The sky starts to turn a beautiful orange and red. The sun starts setting and I yet I'm still outside, admiring it.

I make my way inside my house, change into my home clothes. I notice that my TV is still on, I must have forgotten to turn it off. Next I get on my laptop and surf the internet, check Facebook (which is dead, no posts to see or look at.), and watch anime. Thats honestly all I do other then play games, go to the gym, or sleep. Time flies by and it's already 11 something. I walk upstairs, took a shower, feed Happy, and get in to bed.

My thoughts drift.

It's mostly about today. Today is probably the most interesting day I have had in a while. But my thoughts seem to always go back to Lucy. Her smile, her gorgeous face, her body...but mostly her hug. I havnt felt that warmth since I was a child. I loved my parents, but I never had the feeling of love for someone else. I always wonder about it, clueless. Maybe I might be able to experience it, someday. Eventually my eyes close shut and I doze off.

 **AND BOOM! Chapter 2 is done. Sorry for the long wait! Please drop a review I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the late chapter upload, I planned to release a chapter every week or so but that hasn't been working out so greatly. Motivation, school, emotions are factors.**

 **Note: Whenever Natsu is texting someone or reading something, the text is going to be in bold.**

 **Well anyways enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Going out.**

The first thing I wake up to is Happy on my face. I love this cat a lot don't get me wrong, but he can be the biggest pain sometimes. I take Happy off my face, put him on the ground, get out of bed and take a hot shower.

After getting out the shower and putting on my school clothes, I go downstairs and turn on the TV and get on my laptop. It is 7:02 so I decide to watch an episode of NGE and eat some cereal. After watching the quick episode, and putting my bowl in my sink (which I need to clean), I check the time and see that it is 7:34, which means that I should probably get going. I quickly feed Happy so he'll have enough for the day, grab my book bag, and run out the door.

The sun's still coming up but looks nice. Lucy's looking pretty nice too as I see her exit her giant home. Really nice.

I keep a low profile and start walking down the street, only to hear Lucy calling me.

"Natsuuu!" Lucy shouts.

I wait for her to catch up to me, and when she does, I give her a small grin.

"Good morning Lucy."

Out of breath, Lucy weakly responds "Good Morning Natsu!"

We start walking to school and although what seemed like 15 minutes of walking was only about 5 minutes.

We talk about what our first day of school was like and to my surprise, her first day was not as interesting as I thought it would be. Her favorite part was meeting up with her old friends again and making new ones. I would like to think that I was maybe one of those new friends?

When we arrive at school, we walk together to our homeroom, and eventually split when we are actually inside the classroom. Lucy was walking really close to me, like a hair apart from each other. Lucy goes with her group of friends and I go to sit by Jellal who surprisingly enough, is writing down notes for what I presume was for another class.

"Jellal man what are you doing?" I question.

"Good morning to you too Natsu, and I'm gathering some ideas for the next graphic design I'll be making," He responds.

Jellal? Graphic Design? I can kinda see it...

I give a look of curiosity. "You mind showing me a picture of a creation? "

"Yeah sure no problem" Jellal pulls out his phone and brings up a picture of 2 islands that have a triangle in between them with heavy clouding embedded. It actually looks pretty awesome.

"Jellal that's actually really cool, how are you so good with that type of stuff?" I ask.

"Well Natsu, I use Photoshop, you know like picture manipulation." Jellal inquires.

I would try to learn how to do that, but I'm lazy as shit.

"So Natsu, it's been awhile, and we haven't had the time to catch up…what's happened to you since middle school?" Jellal interrogates.

"Well Jellal, nothing really, other than not having you as a friend for the longest, school being boring and such." I mumble.

It's been a while since we actually had a conversation not just quick talk, although I did talk to my classmates when I was in middle school and freshmen year, I never established an actual friendship with anyone other then Jellal, at least not till yesterday.

"Hmm, not so interesting then huh?" Jellal laughs.

Yeah, you could say so.

"Alright, Jellal let's talk about you." I casually speak.

"Whats there to talk about me?" Jellal asks.

"Well first off, how did you meet Grey and those guys, how the fuck did you get your own design on a hoodie, and what do you think of Erza?" I quickly talk.

"Geez Natsu is this 21 questions?"

It's going to get there soon, probably.

"Well I met them after you left, since I didn't have any close friends like you, I had to make some new ones, so I sat at Gray's table and introduced myself and I was surprisingly accepted by them, I've been with their group ever since."

Jellal continues.

"I started making graphic design last year, it started off with me browsing the internet, bored out of my mind, I was looking at abstract art, because well I love it. I wanted to make that type of art so I got Photoshop and started messing around with the tools. Over time, I became more and more adept at creating photos and that led up to here, right now."

Now I'm really tempted to use Photoshop.

*And what do I think of Erza? Well, I think she's pretty cute, kinda scary but cute you know? Jellal laughs quietly.

I'm not going to lie, Erza looks scary as shit.

"Are we done with question time Natsu? Or do you still have more questions?" Jellal comments.

"Yes Jellal we're done." I give a slight chuckle.

Mr. Drayer comes into class and gives us a lecture about what our second year would be like, which I could honestly care less, I'm trying to pass with decent grades and get out of here. Although my brain tells me not to look, I can't help but look at Lucy throughout class, she's so cute and nice and everything. I also catch her looking at me a couple of times, of which she would pretend she is looking at the sky or quickly show a blush and turn forward.

Class ends shortly after, and I leave the class first. I walk right away to Health and get there early before almost everyone else. Except Lucy.

I leave class first. How does she beat me?

Whatever, it's not a big deal.

I awkwardly take a seat next to her, pull out my phone and go on Facebook.

Scrolling down my news feed, I see the usual.

" **You won't believe what this man did, and THEN what happened**."

" **Man survives car crash by an inch!** "

" **Lucy Heartfilia has sent you a friend request.** "

Wait what?

I look over to Lucy and she gives me a smile and a wink.

"I saw you go on Facebook, so I decided to look you up!" Lucy explains.

Lucy is quite the weird one.

"Well, to be honest, Lucy, I barely use Facebook, I only go it when I'm bored." I respond, scratching my head.

"Consider it a gift, it should spice up your Facebook experience." Lucy giggles and sticks her tongue at me.

Class shortly begins after and we go over healthy lifestyles. I eat hell of a lot of junk food but somehow I'm still muscular and strong, not to brag or anything. I guess going to the gym a lot helps.

Mrs. Kashima seems to be on her...not so good day. I get yelled at throughout the class for not paying attention and yawning.

Yawning is a natural thing...

Once class ends, I get out the door quickly and get to P.E as soon as possible. I stop on my way to get some water and put away my book bag.

I get to P.E at an average time, some people were there, half about. Lucy is almost late, just by 1 minute to be exact. I honestly think this is going to be a regular thing for her. Our P.E teacher tells us to do a lap around the track and pick partners for push-ups.

"Natsu, want to be partners?" Lucy asks with a smile.

I seriously think she thinks that we're best friends.

"Yeah, no problem Luce- er Lucy." I silently swear to myself for saying that nickname out loud.

"Aww Natsu you already have a nickname for me?" Lucy giggles and ruffles my hair.

"I give everyone I know one." I lie while biting my tongue.

"What's Jellal's nickname then?" Lucy eyes me with suspicion.

"Uhhhh..." My voice trails off in defeat.

"Exactly! I must be special to you then!" Lucy shouts.

Well, you are pretty cute...

"Fine, you are special to me, I guess." I look away from Lucy, knowing I have a heat wave on my cheeks.

Doing push-ups was easy. I get around 70 which is average, not my best. Lucy, on the other hand, gets 40 push-ups. Not bad to be honest. When P.E ends I go to my locker and get my book bag.

Next up, Ceramics.

Great.

I walk into the classroom and sit at my groups table. Gray gives me a look of what I think is tiredness? Gajeel just gives me a plain old nod. Fair enough, Gajeel.

Our teacher tells us to continue working on our project from yesterday. Surprisingly all 3 of us don't say a word except like "Pass me that tool" or something like that. It's an overall chill period. I walk with Grey and Gajeel to Geometry but they leave to go to a different class.

Going into Geometry I take my regular seat. I see Lucy talking to her friends, but I also want to talk to her too. I'm not the best with starting up a conversation for fun, so I keep to myself.

"Hey Natsu, I want you to meet my friends Cana and Levy!" Lucy bursts out of nowhere.

"Yo." I give a small nod.

"So this is the guy that you're always talking about!" Cana exclaims.

Pause. Does Lucy talk about me? All the time?

"CANA WHY WOULD YOU BRING IT UP, ITS NOT EVEN LIKE THAT!" Lucy yells.

"Oh Lucy don't lie to yourself now!" Cana snorts.

"Cana let's chill for a second here.." Levy butts in.

"YES CANA CHILL!" Says Lucy who is yelling still.

"Okay okay, Natsu she DOSNT talk about you a lot." Cana sneers.

"I mean it's fine if she does, it doesn't matter to me," I respond.

It does actually mean a lot.

'Let's just forget this every happened alright guys?!" Lucy cries.

And with that statement, I return to my window.

Geometry passes quickly, leading way to History. History is the class where I ponder my thoughts. I don't know anyone in here, it allows me to think peacefully without distraction. Solitude is great and all, but having someone you know with you is even better. My teacher goes on rambling about the ancient past of Fiore, but I could care less.

Lucy.

That's all I think about. Why? I don't know, to be honest. I told myself when I was younger that I wouldn't fall in love early. That I would get through high school intact and okay. I'm starting to fail myself. I don't even know this girl so well and yet...I feel like I'm in love. I guess seeing her so cheery and bright, it makes me reminisce about my past, halcyon days.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and notice that the bell is about to ring. I put away my notes and wait for the bell ring.

I check my phone to see what time it is.

1:15.

Almost done.

The bell rings and I go to lunch.

The cafeteria is packed and noisy as always.

I get in line to get my food, pay for it and go to my table.

Everybody is at the table talking about things that are less than exciting.

"Yo Natsu, are you planning on asking out Lucy anytime soon?" Loke asks with a red face, that's about to burst.

Only Loke.

"No Loke, now fuck off will you?" I retort.

"Ahhh calm down Natsu, he's just fucking with you." Gray sneers.

I ignore Gray's comment and sit next to Sting.

I listen to the table's conversation and join in on a few topics.

However what really escalates this period is when Lucy and her group of friends start walking to our table. Well, I would say more Erza's group.

The group is fairly large and consists of Lucy, Erza, Cana, Levy, another blue haired girl and a girl with short white hair.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we sit here?" Cana asks and gives me a flirtatious look.

"I know my women couldn't handle being away from me for too long!" Loke smiles with a smug look on his voice.

"No women here is interested in you, Loke." Gajeel cracks.

"You're even uglier than Sting over there." Gray laughs.

Sting looks up from his phone and gives a hard stare.

"I'm texting a couple of females right now Gray, do you need proof?" Sting gives a less than excited face.

"Give me a name then!" Gray surges.

Sting walks up from his seat and shows Gray his phone, and Gray suddenly freezes with shock.

"Well damn Sting...didn't know you were a player." Gray scratches his back with embarrassment.

Sting casually walks back to his seat with a look of accomplishment.

Out of nowhere the other blue-haired girl suddenly speaks up.

"Is Gray-sama also a player too? Juvia doesn't like the thought of that."

This girl talks in the third person? That's kinda off...but whatever.

"We're aren't even dating Juvia!" Gray pops off.

"Eventually, Gray-sama!" Juvia winks.

I have a feeling this girl might be obsessed with Gray. Not my cup of coffee.

As I continue observing the conversation at the table, I can't help but notice that Lucy is out of the equation. I can't find her anywhere, that is until I feel a small tap on my arm. I turn to my right to see Lucy sitting next to me. Our faces are close, really close.

Both of us quickly move back a little, I think she knows that I have a blush on my face, but she does as well.

"H-Hey Lucy.." I mumble.

"H-Hello Natsu," Lucy says looking down while rubbing her arm.

So awkward.

"Natsu I was wondering if you wanted to..." Lucy's voice trails off.

Wait a second. Am I about to get asked out? Me? Out of anyone everyone else in this school? Uhh..

"..Go out to... a buffet?" Lucy asks.

Did she just say a buffet? Can she read my mind? I absolutely love buffets!

I start a grin. "A buffet?"

"Uh..yeah.." Lucy whispers.

"YES!" I yell.

The whole table stops talking and looks at us with confused faces. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled so loud. Great, now I have everyone's attention.

"What's going on over there you two?" Erza demands.

"Nothing at all Erza! Just me and Natsu having a normal conversation you know?!" Lucy says while speaking quite fast.

"Yeah, nothing at all!" I add.

"Jeez, you guys make it so obvious, where you guys going?" Cana asks with a smug face.

"A buffet?" Levy jumps in.

"Yes, Shrimp. A buffet." Gajeel laughs.

Levy gives a Gajeel a long stare.

"We should all go together then!" Gray proclaims.

"That's okay with you two right?" Jellal asks.

"Er..y-yeah.." Lucy and I stammer.

I'm not going to lie, I REALLY wanted to go out with just Lucy, but I guess I have to get to know all these people if I want to have some type of social life.

" So how about after school then everyone?" Erza announces.

"Yeah!" The whole lunch table yells, except Lucy and I.

Lunch ends shortly after and when I get to English, I doze off. I end up sleeping the entire the period, although I'm surprised that I actually did. Once school finally ends, I walk with my "guild" outside and we wait for the girls to come out. Five minutes turns into twenty minutes. While waiting for them, we decide to play a game of Body shots (which is basically a fight but no head shots) . I watch Gajeel and Gray box it out, and in a surprising twist, no one wins. I think Gajeel would have won but I guess I'm wrong. Next Loke and Sting fight, and which Sting crushes Loke. No surprise there.

The group of girls come out shortly after the last fight.

"Shall we go gentlemen?" Cana suddenly speaks out of nowhere, startling me.

"What you took you girls so long?" Gray asks.

"We were getting ready for Gray-sama." Juvia says with a smug look.

Levy who is behind her makes her arms into an "X", basically telling us that only Juvia was getting ready for Gray. Although I do wonder why they were in the school for so long. Both our groups merge together to form one giant group. We start walking to the buffet and I like always tag along in the back. Lucy's talking to Levy who is always talking to Gajeel. Erza and Juvia are talking to Jellal and Gray, but Gray seems on edge. Although Juvia is right next to Gray, very close. Sting and Loke are talking to Cana and the white haired girl. I still don't know her name. I'm hoping to remain unnoticed by anyone, why? Some peace before the storm. I quietly walk behind my group for a good 5 minutes before however my peace is abruptly stopped.

"Natsu why are you all the way back here?" Lucy pops out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh I don't know, just not a people person I guess." I say while sighing.

"Why?" Lucy asks with a confused face.

Well, I haven't got to this point yet.

"I'm used to it. Being in the back, not normally socializing."

"But you speak to me just fine Natsu." Lucy states.

"Well, I guess you're my exception then." I smile while looking down.

"You talk to Jellal jut fine too..." Lucy mutters.

"That's because I've known him for a long time, Lucy. You're different, so yes you are an exception." I start to blush from saying that last part.

"T=Thanks Natsu." Lucy stammers.

I could tell she was blushing as well. Not an everyday thing when a loner calls you an exception to when he barely talks to people. I could see the buffet in sight, that means the storm is here. We walk into a packed place full of life. Waiters running around, people eating, drinking, and talking. It's loud and crazy. But I'm fine with that. A tall waiter with blonde hair approaches us with a less than happy face.

"Welcome to Fairy Buffet, the best plac-" The man stops talking.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" The man asks with an annoyed tone.

"What do you think Laxus?" Erza responds.

"Bu-but I thought you were banned from coming here again."

"Well yeah I was...until you know who said I could come back."

"Mirajane." Laxus sighs.

"Correct." Erza smirks.

Laxus sighs, "Yeah yeah , whatever I'll take you to your table."

Laxus takes us to a large half circle table, cozy. I slide in next to Lucy and Gray. Awkward.

"There will be a waiter here shortly," Laxus says.

This buffet is so full of life. A beacon of liveliness amongst a dry town. I haven't seen so much action going on in one place. Not any place I've been to at least. I stay silent for a moment, observing the people around me. I see Erza laughing with Jellal, I want them to be together so much, Jellal could use a girl like Erza in his life. Levy and Gajeel…talking or something else. Quite an odd pair but I could see it. Poor Gray next to me is in noticeable agony from Juvia rubbing up on him and speaking to him about having a family and all that other non-sense. And then there is Lucy. The girl who reached out to me for god knows what reason. The girl next to me who is just as bored as I am, looking at everyone. The girl I'm starting to fall for. I look at her for a quick second, admiring her beauty. Maybe some day, we could be a thing.

A woman with long white hair comes to the table. I give a quick glance to the short white haired girl sitting next to Cana, the two could pass as sisters..they probably are.

"Hey everyone how are your guys night? I'll be your waiter for tonight!" The woman says.

"Great Mirajane and you?" Jellal responds back.

"Ahhh it's decent, a lot of people came today, I really don't know why but hey more business!" Mirajane exclaims.

"So whatcha guys want?" Mirajane asks.

"I'll take the usual." Gajeel grunts.

Usual? He must have come here before.

"I'll take an ice cream dessert." Gray says.

"Straight to the ice cream huh Gray? " Mirajane giggles.

"Of course." Gray smirks.

Juvia gives a glare at him.

"Erza?"

"A strawberry cake please." Erza demands.

"Like always." Mirajane smiles.

"Lucy?"

"I'll take an Alfredo pasta." Lucy says.

Mirajane then looks at me.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new here?" Mirajane interrogates.

"Yeah, names Natsu. I just started at Fairy High yesterday." I tell her.

"Well, welcome then Natsu!" Mirajane bursts out.

"Ah, thanks.." My voice trails off.

"I see you got your eyes on Lucy." Mirajane teases.

Immediately my whole face turns a bright red, curse my emotions. Everyone looks at me with either a confused face or a laughing one or both. Lucy's not faring so good either, I look at her with a facial expression of guilt.

"Oh quit your laughing guys, I'm only teasing." Mirajane laughs.

"So what would you want Natsu?" Mirajane inquires.

"Everything you got." I grin.

Everyone looks at me in horror.

"Natsu you should know that Lucy is mine and only mine." Loke speaks up.

"Loke shut the fuck up please…for once." Sting sighs.

"Loke you would be the last guy I would date on this planet." Lucy giggles.

"Oooo rough blow." Gajeel says.

"You're out for tonight Loke." Gray sneers.

Loke frowns and returns to talking to Cana and the white haired girl.

Interested in knowing her name as she is the only person who's name I don't know, I tug on Lucy's jacket to ask her about the girl.

"Lucy, what's her name? I question while pointing at the girl.

"Oh her? That's Lisanna!" Lucy responds.

"And she is a sister of Mirajane?"

"Yes, she is."

My suspicion was correct. They had to be sisters.

We wait for around 15 minutes before our food comes to us. When it does comes, I dive in. Everyone gives a horrified or surprised look at me when I eat.

"What? I like eating a lot." I murmur.

"Maybe a little too much Natsu." Lucy giggles.

We eat for about 20 minutes, and talk for another 30, well I don't really talk. Time flies by quickly and it's already 9:45, meaning its time to go home. We leave and put a tip for Mirajane. The walk home is a long one. I live far from Fairy Buffet so it takes longer than usual to get home. Once everyone goes their separate ways, it's just Lucy and me. It's awkward at first but I speak up to break the silence.

"Tonight..was decent." I look at her.

"It was." Lucy says.

"But.." My voice goes silent. Lucy looks at me while I stare at the ground walking.

"It would have been better with you." I mutter.

Lucy looks at me with a surprised face.

"Why just me..?"

"I wanted to be with you and only." I whisper.

I quickly realize that we're at both our houses. I want to go with her on a date. It's either now or never.

"So how about this weekend then Lucy, you and I go on an actual date?" I ask.

Lucy gives me her signature radiant smile which appears to glow because of the street light that we are under.

"I would love to, Natsu."

I give her my toothy grin and give her a hug. We exchange our goodbyes and separate. Unlocking my door, I step inside to end up right in front of Happy, who is lying down at looking at me with a face that says "Where the hell have you been?!". I pick him up and plop him on his bed upstairs in my room. Quickly I hop in the shower to freshen up and feel great. Showers always make me feel great inside and I don't know why. I get out and put on my clothes and jump on my bed.

It's 10:47 and I'm still up. Happy is happily sleeping on his bed, meanwhile, I'm up thinking.

Today was even more decent then yesterday. It wasn't amazing or anything but I could definitely do this again. Maybe. This weekend is going to be great. I know it will be. Hopefully I'll actually have some time with her, get to know her more. I honestly dont know how I have the courage to ask a girl out. It's weird with her. Weirdo.

I check my phone for any messages that might have been sent but of course, none. I check Facebook to see who's online. Nobody special in particular.

 **Gray Fullbuster has sent you a friend request.** "

Huh, didnt really expect that one. I accept the request and look at his profile. This guy is some how making it look like he's making a iceicle float. And he's also shirtless, show off.

" **Gajeel Redfox has sent you a friend request."**

This guy's eating metal in his profile picture...cmon on now.

" **Sting Eucliffe has sent you a friend request."**

This guy is the chillest guy I have ever met. Nothing more. His profile picture is him chilling on a couch on his phone. Sting is my role model.

" **Loke has sent you a friend request."**

I tap decline because I dont really want to be his friend, at least for now.

While browsing through my newsfeed, I suddenly get added to a group chat.

"The Guild." Interresting.

" **Yoooo Natsu welcome to the chat!"** Loke types.

" **Er..Hey Loke."** I text back **.**

" **Since you are part of our group, you get to be in our group chat."** Gajeel responds.

" **Thanks I guess."** I answer.

" **Salamanders in here? Oh great more drama."** Gray pops out of no where.

" **Yes Snowman Im In here, and?"** I text.

" **I would love to chat guys, but I have to go to sleep, see you guys tomorrow."** I add **.**

" **Lame as hell but ok, night Natsu."** Gajeel repiles **.**

" **Night."** I return **.**

I turn my phone off and put it to charge.

I look out the window to see rain starting to fall. The droplets slowly covering my window. Droplets moving around, dancing, intertwining. It's the peaceful rainfall that is the type that you could fall asleep to. With the soothing sound of rain in the background, I slowly start shutting my eyes and eventually, fall asleep.

 **Oooo date this weekend. How will Natsu act around Lucy alone..on a date!? Like I said sorry for the late chapter! I'm trying my best to put in as much work as I can.**

 **Btw, NGE = Neon Genesis Evangelion. Which is a GOOD ass anime. Older but a masterpiece.**

 **Please leave a review and comment.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellllo everyone (: ! Finally, chapter 4! Im so sorry about this late upload. This is by far my longest chapter which I am proud of.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Actual Date.**

It's 5th period, Friday, and I'm bored. I'm excited and nervous to go on this "date" with Lucy but time is, unfortunately, being a bitch and being slow. Math is probably my worst class, it is actually. Since I got to school, I have been really nervous. This is honestly brand new to me, this whole "date" idea. I've never been on one (shocker) and its weird. I like to think I'm good looking and dashing. Well, kinda.

Class ends after 20 minutes of my teacher lecturing.

Annoying.

History comes and goes like a breeze.

I head to lunch and immediately slam my head on the lunch table out of boredom and tiredness.

"Ay Natsu..you good man?" Gajeel asks.

I slowly pick up my head and give him a long stare. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired that's all.

"Rough night thinking about Lucy huh?" Gray teases.

"You got me, Gray." I plainly respond.

"No comeback? That's new." Jellal responds.

"Leave him alone guys. If the dudes tired just leave him be." Sting mentions.

Sting continues to be the most real person.

"Thanks, Sting." I murmur.

Sting gives me a simple nod.

"So Natsu, where you taking Lucy?" Loke asks.

Did Lucy tell other people that we were going on a date? She sure does have a big mouth...

"How did you kn- never mind. I honestly don't know." I sigh while looking away from the table.

"Natsu..how do you expect to get somewhere with Lucy if you don't even know where to take her on a date?" Gray inquires.

"Look I'm new to this whole dating situation," I complain and turn around with an embarrassed face.

"Have you never had a girlfriend before?" Jellal laughs but dryly.

Yes Jellal, you should know.

"No Jellal, I haven't, you would know," I reply and turn back around.

"Jeez Natsu, are you not a player? You could pass as one, to be honest with you." Gray suggests.

Maybe in a different world, I would be one, more upbeat and lively but no. This is real life, not some manga or anime. My life is boring.

"What do you guys think then?" I request while not making any eye contact with my group.

"An ice skating ring!" Gray proclaims.

Gray and his relationship with ice is so weird. Although I cant say too much shit because I like to play around with fire instead.

"Nahhhh fuck that, take her to a fighting match!" Gajeel shouts.

Hmmmm, I wouldn't mind that..

"Don't listen to them Natsu, take her on a romantic cruise. You'll definitely hit third base by doing that." Loke sneers.

My intention is getting to know about her more, not trying to have sex as soon as possible. On the other hand, if it were to come to that, I wouldn't mind it. Ah, who am I kidding, I just really want to know her more.

"Er..Loke, I'm not trying to hit third base just yet. " I buzz.

"Why not just do something simple? How about you just take her to the carnival that just so happens to be in town this weekend?" Jellal speaks up.

Well damn, I think that just answered my question.

"I agree Jellal, its simple fun for the both of you," Sting adds while texting on his phone.

"I think I'm going to go with Jellal's idea guys." I yawn while scratching my back.

"That's a decent idea, I guess." Gray murmurs.

"It could work out..although you won't probably get to third base man." Loke declares.

"Loke, have you ever hit third base?" Gajeel asks while closely eyeing Loke.

"As a matter of fact Gajeel, I have." Loke smirks.

"Your right hand doesn't count..!" Gray scoffs while laughing uncontrollably.

"I have Gray matter fact, it was with Juvia." Loke devilishly smiles.

Uh oh. This might not be good. Well, I don't know if he likes her or not, but who knows.

Gray looks at Loke with a look of horror and anger.

"What did you just say..?"

Loke moves his face closer to Gray, practically leaning over the table.

"I slept with Juvia," Loke grins albeit mischievously.

Bad move, Loke.

And what happens after, well, it's easy to guess.

In about 2 seconds, Loke is on the ground knocked out, and everyone is looking at our table. This is not good at all. The girls hear us and quickly rush to our table. Holy shit Gray, did you have to bring attention to our table?!

Gray runs out of the cafeteria. From watching him leave, I can determine that he isn't crying. Why would Gray run after something like this? This situation shouldn't be the type of situation to run from. If anything, Gray would assert his power over Loke and say something like "Don't you ever say anything like that EVER again!" Unfortunately that's not the case. Then again, I don't even know Gray like that.

I look around to see a wide arrange of faces.

Gajeel is on the floor dying of laughter with tears coming out of his eyes while Levy is next to him trying to tell him that this isn't something to laugh about. Jellal is in shock and gets up from his seat and stands back a little. Erza is on the ground with Lisanna next to Loke, checking up on him. Cana could care less and is just sitting next to Lucy. Juvia is no where to be found. Sting looks uninterested and eyes Loke on the floor for a moment. Sting catches me looking at him and tell me to follow him.

"Pssst Natsu, follow me." Sting gestures his hands to make a motion meaning "follow me" .

We get out of the cafeteria area and walk up 2 flights of stairs and arrive at a single door, all by it's self.

Sting tuns to me and lets out a big sigh.

"Alright Natsu, normally I would be the one to help Gray when he's angry or sad or whatever. But right now I can't. Don't ask why, just do as I tell you. You're going to go that past door and you're going to help Gray alright? Do whatever you can to make this guy feel better, alright?" Sting says.

"Sure..but Gray isn't exactly cool with me all that much." I meekly respond.

"Yeah I know that, but this will change it up a bit."

"Whatever I'll go." I sigh.

This is so cliche.

I open the door to see the school's rooftop. The sun is up high in the clouds. Sunshine beams on the rooftop, reflecting off the metal generators. A small breeze blows around me. The leaves on the rooftop start to dance on the ground and slowly fly away. I look forward to see Gray sitting down, up against a generator, sulking.

However what throws me off is that he isn't crying. Normally when something like that happens to a person, they could be found crying, that's not the case. Gray's face shows no emotion. Completely still and silent. I take a few steps forward only for Gray to speak up to me rather quickly.

"Don't come any closer, I'm not in the mood, Salamander." Gray murmurs, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Uh..you alright Gray?" I respond.

I must be real stupid for saying that, obviously he isn't alright.

"I'm not alright Natsu, what do you want?" Gray asks while still staring at the ground.

"I want to help you." I answer.

"Help?" Gray stands up and walks over to me, rather close.

"Help huh? What could you help me with?"

I dont know what to say, to be honest here. But I have to say something.

"Listen Gray, normally I wouldn't help someone with problems like this, I'm not the best guy for it. But I'm taking a shot here. I can guarantee that Loke and Juvia didn't have sex or anything like that. Why? Because the girl is obsessed with you. I noticed Juvia was constantly on you when we went to Fairy Buffet. If that doesn't scream obsession, then I don't know what else does, Now I don't why you honestly did that to Loke. Sure the guy can be really damn annoying but if you hit him on a possibly wrong statement, who's to blame? I'm not good with these kinds of things as you can see." I cough a little and clear my throat.

That was probably the most talking I've ever done in my life.

"Well damn Natsu, maybe you aren't so bad. Still a dumb ass but not so much then when I first met you." Gray laughs.

"So Gray, why did you do that to Loke?" I ask while scratching my head.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, lets get back to the cafeteria and see whats happened." Gray replies.

Thank goodness that's over.

Gray and I return to lunch to see everyone is still by Loke (who is now up!) . The atmosphere is pretty tense. Gray sits quietly back in his original seat and puts his headphones in. I take a seat next to Lucy, who for some reason is at the far end of the table, by herself. I remember that Cana was with her but she is no where to be found, probably went to the restroom to drink or something.

"Lucy you alright?" I question, all while looking at her attentively.

"Yeah I'm fine Natsu, just wanted to be on the side for this." Lucy answers, still eyeing all the commotion.

I don't respond to her and just put my head down. I really want to sleep, but I'm around all these people.

I keep my head down until the bell rings, signifying that 8th period is starting. While walking into English I notice that Gray isn't anywhere to be found. He must of gone home early or ditched school...at 8th period. I hope its the first. Gray is a mystery to me, there's more to him then what appears on the outside. Under that hard shell of his lays something else. If only I knew. Some people show their true selves in time or under pressure. Who knows when one of those two will happen.

I take my seat and pull out my notes but I end up spacing out for quite awhile. Out of nowhere I get a slap to the face by non other then Gajeel.

"What was that for Gajeel?!" I pop off, flailing my arms.

"You wernt paying attention Natsu, it was suitable." Gajeel sneers.

"Yeah whatever." I grouch while crossing my arms.

Class ends after 30 minutes of silence, as we were taking a formative essay. I go to my locker, get my things, and dash off home. I run past so many students, it feels like a track race. I decide not to wait for my group as they would hinder my arrival time at my house. I get home way more faster then I usually do. I throw off my shoes and loosen my shirt so that I feel comfortable. The school uniform is tight for some reason, I probably just choose the wrong size. I turn on the TV so that I have some background noise to help feel more homey. It's the weekend, finally.

I still haven't told Lucy where we are going, How clueless can I be?

Pulling out my phone quickly, I go on Facebook and tap on Lucy's name to message her.

" **Hey Lucy, if you were wondering where we are going, I was thinking maybe the carnival that's in town for the weekend, is that okay? "**

I get a text back shortly after.

" **Yeah thats okay Natsu ^.^ "** Lucy replies.

" **So how about 5:00 then? I'll pick you up (: ?"** I respond back.

" **For sure ^_^ "**

I look at my phone's time to see that it's 3:49, which gives me more then an hour to get ready. I go upstairs to take a look at my wardrobe. Mostly red, black, and one pink dress shirt, how nice. Since this "date" is casual and not formal, I decide to go with black jeans, a black hoodie and a red T-shirt. Simple yet stylish enough. Putting my outfit on my bed for later use, I hop in the shower to freshen up. Hot showers are honestly the best thing in the world, they give your body the best sensation. A rush of heat that is constantly around your body. Pure heat.

After getting out of the shower, I put on some deodorant because who wants to smell bad? I change into the clothes that I laid out for myself on my bed. Once I'm into my clothes, I modestly spray on some cologne to further make myself..presentable. I check the time to see that its only 4:21. What does that mean? Time to play some Xbox of course. I should have some time to play so I pop in Dragon Ball XenoVerse and jump into a multiplayer match.

The player I'm against chooses Goku, interesting. I choose Gohan because he's my favorite character and also pretty damn powerful. I start the match just absolutely crushing the other player, and that continues for the rest of the match. After playing against the random player 5 times, they quit. I guess they couldn't handle the heat. I check my time to see that's 4:57, which means I should probably get off the game and pick up Lucy...well walk across the street. I quickly run to the kitchen, pour Happy some food, grab my keys, and run out the door.

When I exit my house, I give the sky a quick glance. The sun is starting to set, the colors of the sky are mixed and blended with gorgeous blues, reds, yellows, and oranges. The moon is starting to appear ever so slightly, while the sun slowly fades from my eyesight. I stop staring at the sky and cross the street to get to Lucy's house.

Lucy's mansion looks very exotic and expensive. There are water fountains, and rows of flowers everywhere meanwhile I live in a small apartment, what a big contrast. I walk up to the front door and give a knock on it. Immediately I am greeted by a pink haired women wearing a maids outfit.

"Who are you?" The women questions.

"Uhhh I'm Natsu, I'm here to pick up Lucy, we have a.." I give a small pause.

"A date." I let out.

"Hmm Natsu I have been expecting you then" The women stares at me constantly.

The women turns around and shouts into the mansion. "Princess Your handsome Prince Natsu is here!"

She calls Lucy "Princess" ? Never mind that, I was just called a Prince! So weird. Maybe this is how Lucy got so weird, she probably got it from this women.

After a minute of waiting, I see Lucy hurriedly walking down the stairs with an embarrassed look. Lucy quickly runs up to door, right next to the maid.

"Hi Natsu! And Virgo what did I say about calling me Princess!" Lucy yells with a red face.

"I'm sorry its habit, but this Natsu here is your Prince right?" Virgo asks with a smug expression.

"No Virgo!" Lucy retorts.

Lucy is pretty cute when she's embarrassed or angry.

"But Prin- "

"Bye Virgo! Keep the place nice!" Lucy kicks the door closed, grabs my hand and we run out of her house area. We run a half a block down and stop by an intersection. After catching our breathes, Lucy speaks up out of nowhere.

"Sorry about that Natsu , Virgo is always so...direct." Lucy says.

"Its fine Lucy, I think I know where you get your weirdness from." I chuckle.

I didn't get a chance to get a good look at Lucy, because well...all that happened. I do a quick scan of what she's wearing, and it inst disappointing. Lucy's sporting an all black crop top with a skirt to match. Her hair is also tied up in the back, which adds the finishing touch to her outfit. She look's stunning and gorgeous.

I start to open my mouth but suddenly I don't say what I want to say. Why cant I? I stare at Lucy for a almost a minute, not saying anything at all. What am I doing? Lucy looks at me with a confused and somewhat sad face.

Lucy looks at me worryingly. "Is something wrong, Natsu?"

Quickly snapping out of the prolonged silent state that I'm in, I shake my head signifying that nothing is wrong.

"No Lucy there's nothing wrong, you look really...nice." I murmur.

Wow, I am really bad at this.

Lucy starts to blush but shows some disappointment. "T-Thanks, Natsu.

I think I regret doing this whole date thing.

"Lets take the bus to the inner city!" Lucy exclaims.

"Well yeah Lucy, did you expect that we were gonna walk or something?" I tease.

Lucy furrows her eyebrows and gives me a love tap on the arm.

We wait 10 minutes for the bus to come. When it does come, we hop in quickly. I realize that I'm probably going to throw up because I have terrible motion sickness. All the seats are full so we have to stand up and hold on to the rails. Great, just my luck. While on our journey, the bus starts to hit potholes in the ground. We manage to stand still through most of the way but the bus hits a large pothole and causes me to grab on to Lucy's arm.

Uhhh...

I look down at Lucy who is still facing forward trying to conceal her blush but I can see it clear as day. I find her so cute when she blushes, I love it actually. Throughout the trip, I keeps my hold on her arm because that's pretty much the only thing keeping me from just collapsing. When the bus finally stops at our stop, we get out and look at what's ahead of us.

The carnival is absolutely huge. Neon signs light up our path forward. The sight of children running around and couples together gives this place a warm feel. The sky is now black as it's night obviously. There are so many things to do. Games, rides, the Ferris wheel...yeah no fuck that. Last time I went on a Ferris wheel, I almost died, and also going on things that move make me want to throw up.

Lucy looks at me with a confused face. "What do you want to do first Natsu?" There are so many things to do, and with all this time, I'm going to make use of it. Anything but rides, however, that's the limit.

"Anything but a ride please!" I groan.

"Alright, then lets go play some games!" Lucy exclaims.

"Skee ball?" I ask while grinning.

"Skee ball." Lucy confirms.

We run over to the skee ball booth and pay to play. We get 30 seconds per turn. As I'm good at video games, I'm also good at real life games. Poor Lucy wont know what hit her.

"Just saying Lucy, I'm a pro at skee ball. Just so you know.." I give her a big grin.

Lucy eyes me hard for a couple seconds but returns a mischievous smirk. "Oh yeah Natsu? Lets bet on it then. If I win 2 out of 3 rounds, I get to choose what we do next, if you win 2 out of 3 rounds, you get to choose what we do. Deal?" Lucy sticks out her hand. A deal huh? I'm definitely winning now.

I shake her hand firmly. "Deal."

We take turns trying to get as many points as possible in the time limit. I start out with 730 points. Lucy scores 670 points. 1 win for me. I start the second round as soon as possible. Lucy moves her head back and forth, looking at how fast I throw the skee balls in to the holes. By the time 30 seconds is over, I finish with 800 points. Beat that Lucy!

I let out a small but noticeable laugh. Lucy turns sharply and glares at me. "What's funny Natsu?"

"Oh nothing...just admit that you lost!" I start to giggle, but what makes it even more funnier is when Lucy tries to copy my giggle. "HA-HA-HA SOOOO FUNNY!" I start to laugh even harder and start wheezing!

"You know what Natsu? You're not getting a win so easily!" Lucy gives me an evil smile and makes a fist crushing motion which causes me to cease my laughing. She can get scary real quick sometimes.

Unfortunately for her, I'm not scared so easily. "Bring your A game then Luce!" Shit, I let that slip again. Dammit, why do I have to say that nickname at the most weirdest times?! I start rubbing my arm slowly, trying not to return the gaze pointed at me. After a couple of seconds of silence I look at Lucy to see if she's still looking at me.

"It-It's fine, Natsu. You can call me that if you want.." Lucy's face forms a deep crimson. I glance at Lucy's fingers to find her twiddling her fingers. She cuts her eyes away from me for a long period of time.

And so here we are, standing awkwardly at skee ball game. Fun right? Just as I think the silence will continue, both of us are startled by the man who owns the game himself.

"Hey you two! You lovebirds going to keep on playing or what? You're holding up a line!" The man ogles us heavily. Jeez dude creepy much?!

I quickly respond back. "Yeah we will be done in just a minute!"

Lucy pokes my arm, making me face her. She stands on her tippy toes and moves closer to my face. Uhhhh whats going on here? Right as we are about to be just inches apart face to face, she quickly moves to whisper something in my ear. "You ready to go on a ferris wheel Natsu?" Lucy moves away from me with a smirk forming on her face. I slowly nod my head left to right. I'm scared now.

Lucy walks over to the skee ball machine and hits "starts" to begin the round. Ball after ball continues to land into the 40 and 50 points hole. After 30 seconds is over, Lucy manages to score 900 points. Shit, maybe I am fucked. Well that's 1 win for Lucy, I did not expect her to beat my score of 800. I cannot lose, my life depends on it! Lucy walks away from the machine and walks toward me, giving a wink on the way. "Good luck Natsu."

I walk over to the machine calmly and press the "start" button. Once the timer goes off, I immediately start hurling balls up the ramp, one after another. Oh no Lucy, you are not going to torture me on that ride. The 30 second beeper goes off and I almost attempt to throw in an extra ball. My score counts up to 920 points. That's good but I'm scared it might be beat. Hopefully not. I walk to back to Lucy and give her a "hmph" . She gives me a simple smile and starts her round. Maybe shes going to give me mercy? However the sight of balls landing in the 50 points hole tells me other wise. I'm seriously fucked. My worries are confirmed when the 30 seconds are over. Lucy's score leads up to 1000 points.

What a shocker. Am I right...?

Yeah, I expected that to happen.

So here I am, standing in line before a giant Ferris wheel. It seems like this thing is so tall that it practically cuts through the clouds.

Terrifying.

Lucy and I wait in line for 10 excruciating minutes before we finally get to the man in charge. This guy looks young, almost my age. His hair is jet black, messy too. Lucy and I give him our money. Lucy passes by him normally but when I pass him, he gives me smirk. Very suspicious.

We both step into the Ferris wheel booth...thingy. I sit on the opposite side in front of her.

Why?

Well I don't want to throw up on her of course! That would be so messed up, and disgusting. Our "date" would be ruined. But it looks so weird not sitting next to her.

Minutes go by, yet no communication occurs.

Out of nowhere the Ferris wheel starts moving.

And of course, out of instinct, I shout "Lucy we're going to fucking dieeeee!"

"Natsu we're not even high up yet!" Lucy yells back.

I take a quick look over the side of booth-thingy and see that we're about halfway, maybe less then that. With increasing altitude while moving comes increasing dizziness. My head starts to spin.

"Heyyyyy Lucyyyy, where are weee?" I slur while my head bobbles around.

"Natsu, we're on a Ferris wheel," Lucy speaks sternly.

"Oh shit get me off here!" I yell, arms flailing.

"NATSU!"

Her shout brings some sense into me.

"Huh? Oh hey Luce! You like watching me die slowly up here? Me too!" I sarcastically respond.

I tilt my head back a little and put both my arms on the seat. "Lucy how is this funnnnn." I pout, sighing shortly after. My head feels like it's gonna fall right off.

"Well if you wern't so full of motion sickness it would be." Lucy glares at me and turns her head.

The wheel is past halfway now, but not yet at the top.

And then an idea comes to my mind. A risky one, but a pleasant one.

"Luce, can you move a bit?" I ask.

Lucy starts to move away from her center position. "Uh yeah why-" Her sentence is suddenly cut off by her own loud squeak. "KYAAAAA NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

I'm leaning my head on your shoulder, what else?

"Isnt it obvious Luce? I feel better already." I murmur, while closing my eyes. "Natsu get off me! My shoulder isn't your pillow!" Lucy exclaims all while trying to push me off. I immediately stand up right away.

"Well, could I use those as a pillow?" I point at her obvious cleavage.

The back of Lucy's hand connects with my cheek, causing me to yell in pain. "Jeez Lucy, sorry!"

"Pervert! Don't ever ask something like that again!" Lucy yells at me,but has a growing tint of red arising in her cheeks.

"Besides, why do you want to lay your head on my shoulder." Lucy blushes but looks down.

And I can't lie here now.

I look down, twiddling with my thumbs."Well...It sorta makes me feel better about being up here..."

Lucy suddenly pulls my head and let's it rest on her shoulder.

"F-Fine, if it makes you feel better.."Lucy stutters.

As I am slouched, I have to look up at Lucy to see her. Lucy looks down at me with a blush.

"What are you looking Natsu?" Lucy lets out.

"Thanks Luce." I give her a big smile and immediately close my eyes.

I called her Luce again, who cares, I guess. The wheel comes to a slow stop. We seem to have stopped. I don't dare open my eyes because I would rather not see the height that we're at. I realize that I'm practically sleeping on Lucy. Even if it is on her shoulder. I didn't expect this to happen really. I let my sudden sleepiness take over for me instead.

When I wake up I feel a heavy weight on the top of my head. A couple of blonde strands lay on my face as well. Did she rest her head on mine? How romantic, I guess...

I quickly slide from under her head, and put my shoulder where my head was. Hopefully she won't know the difference. I also come to the realization that we are at the bottom, where we first were. I look over Lucy to see the jet black hair guy staring at us with a smug look on his face.

"You two were knocked out for a little awhile. But I didn't want to ruin the moment so I let you two sleep." The jet black hair guy grins.

This guy is starting to weird me out now. "Why did you do that? " I ask.

"Well there was nobody waiting surprisingly. So I let it happen."

I nudge Lucy on the arm ever so slightly. "Yo Luce, get up!"

Lucy slowly opens her eyes and yawns gracefully.

Yup, still a goddess.

"Hey Natsuu." Lucy whispers.

"Ah Hey, lets go now shall we?" I respond getting up from my seat.

Lucy in a rush, stands up and looks at me with a blush. "D-Did I put my head on your head?"

"Uh..yeah I guess we kinda took a nap...together.." My voice trails off.

"Hey you two would mind getting off now? This is cute and all but I would rather not see this." The guy butts in.

"Yeah lets go Natsu!" Lucy agrees.

Both of us quickly get out the booth and speed walk away. I check my time to see that its 7:13. How? I'm not really sure. Lucy and I walk around for 30 minutes, looking around at the attractions and games. It's not boring, but not really interesting either. That's until I see the arcade.

"Hey Luce want to go to the arcade?" I ask, pointing at the arcade.

"Sure, lets go!" Lucy exclaims.

And so we run in to the arcade. When we get inside, my child-self starts appear. Like the Chuck E. Cheese kid in me. This place is dark, but lit up with neon lights,also my red appears to glow in the dark. This is starting to excite me now!

"Hey Natsu..." Lucy looks around at all of the younger children around her. "You think we're a little too old to be here?"

"Not even! We're here to have fun! Who cares?!" I declare, giving her my somewhat signature grin.

"Well if you say so..."

We play a couple of games for about an 1 and a half. But then an idea pops up in my head. I immediately scan for a air hockey table. That's probably my favorite arcade game, well one that inst an actual video game at least. After a few silent seconds, I finally land my eyes on the prize.

"Yo Luce lets go over to the air hockey table!"

"Uh yeah sure Natsu"

Lucy and I walk over to the table and put in a coin to start. Little does she know that I'm a pro at air hockey. No, for real this time. I drop the puck in the middle of the floorboard, and look up to Lucy, giving her a wink.

"Ready Luce?" I tease, giving her my game face grin, whatever that is.

"You seem really confident Natsu. You were also real confident before too." Lucy smirks, crossing her arms.

"Oh don't worry, I'm for real this time."

Lucy REALLY won't know what hit her.

Immediately I hit the puck toward her goal but miss by just an inch. DAMMIT. The puck comes back to my side, allowing me to get another hit in. Luckily this hit causes the puck to go in to her goal.

"HA First Point!" I exclaim, throwing up a fist.

Lucy gives me a small little growl, cute actually.

The puck comes from the machine and goes back to the center. Lucy swiftly attacks the puck and manages to land the puck in my goal. How? Never mind that. She is not winning. I put my brain to the challenge and start focusing real hard. As soon as the puck returns I blitz attack it and instantly goes into her goal. After that I keep hitting the puck into Lucy's goal until the score comes out to 10-1. Me being winner of course.

"Gosh Natsu you sure are good at this game..." Lucy sighs.

"What can I say? I'm a pro!" I give her a thumbs.

I sure am hungry though, I could really use some food, a buffet size actually.

"Yo Luce you want to get something to eat?" I inquire, rubbing my stomach.

"Yes I'm starving!"

"This burger tastes amazing!" I shout, stuffing my face with the burger in my hand. This place is great, amazing actually. Great food, the restaurant is cozy, and the atmosphere is good too. But I didn't take care to see the name, maybe next time when we come back.

"Yeah this is pretty good!" Lucy responds. I grab a napkin and clean my face. Lucy's face is pretty dirty, and not like that. It's time for another daring move on my part. I slowly reach over and wipe the food off the Lucy's face. Lucy squeaks and blushes rather quickly. She looks down at her feet, not making eye contact with me. "I-I could've done it myself you k-know..."

I feel kinda bad for making her embarrassed. "Your face was messy so I had to clean it." I respond, rather quietly however. The rest of the time is us just eating, no conversation but rather still enjoying our meal. Once we're done, we leave the restaurant and stand outside for a couple of minutes. I check my phone to see that its almost 10. That arcade session was long, but the food made up for it.

A chilly breeze starts to form. Cheery, happy, people walk past us. The light above us gives Lucy a beautiful look. Her golden hair shines under the light, a heavenly glow actually. It's something that I really like about her. The city is loud and full of light. A lively city to say the least. Both of us are on our phones texting someone. I wonder who she's texting...

"Luce, you ready to go home?" I ask, getting off my phone.

"Yeah lets go, I'm so tired." Lucy yawns.

We wait 5 minutes before a bus comes to our stop. I left Lucy get on first and I follow after. Thankful there are seats, so I sit next to Lucy. She's sitting by the window so gladly I don't have to die. I could take a nap however.

"Luce could I take a nap on your shoulder?" I ask, while feeling a gush of heat coming up to my face.

"Sure Natsu...go ahead..." Lucy sighs, crossing her arms.

I lay my head on her shoulder and close my eyes.

So soft...

I wake up to Lucy poking my forehead. So weird.

"Wake up sleepy head, our stop is almost here." Lucy smiles.

My hair feels slightly more messy then usual. Was she playing with my hair? As if...

Once the bus stops, we get off and start to walk toward our houses. It's quiet, none of us talk. I try to say something but nothing comes out...again. We finally get to the front of Lucy's house...mansion. Lucy turns to me. "Thank you Natsu, for tonight. It's the most interesting experience I've had in a long time. It was pretty fun, thanks to you." Lucy gives me a big grin.

"I had fun too. For a first time date, it went alright. Thank you too Luce." I return her smile and scratch my head.

"I'll talk to you later then Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"Of course." I reply.

"Good night Natsu." Lucy suddenly gives me a hug out of nowhere. A hug that I've been wanting since I first saw her today.

Lucy turns around and goes to her door, opening the door with a key. She turns around and gives me a wave, to which I give one back.

"Goodnight Lucy."

I start walking back to my house, unlock my door, turn on the lights and lock the door. Happy, who was sleeping in his bed runs to me and starts rubbing his head on my legs.

"I missed you too Happy, tonight was great." I say out loud.

I quickly go up stairs and stagger into my bed. Sleepiness starts to take over my body. My eyes start to close sluggishly. The world around me descends into darkness. I guess I can say today was good.

Some people have bad days on a Friday night.

Meanwhile, I have good ones.

Was that cliche? Sorry about that.

 **WOAH ITS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Yup finally. I'm also not too confident on this chapter, I feel like I may have rushed it but tell me what you think. Again I am so sorry for the late upload. School has been taking a big toll on me. Exams are coming, I also have a big speech coming up and the anxiety is increasing. Also I get lazy. Summer is coming however, which means I hopefully should be uploading more sooner.**

 **Well if you're still here and reading, thank you. Please leave a comment and tell me about the chapter! Until next time, wonderful stranger.**


End file.
